


Choice

by hostilecrayon



Category: Black Cat
Genre: Family, Gen, Heartwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve wants to know why she doesn't go to school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [history](https://archiveofourown.org/users/history/gifts).



**Choice**

The door opened, and both Train and Sven looked up, verifying it was Eve. She handed off her bounty to Sven, who sighed in relief – whether for her safety or for the money that would go towards their ever-present debt was anyone’s guess. He bent back over the bills at the table, and Eve wandered further into the house, stopping at the bookshelf in the living room, her petite fingers trailing over the spines until she pulled one off the shelf.

Train was stretched out languidly in the chair, looking for all the world that he might fall asleep, so Eve took a seat on the couch, holding her book on her lap, tracing the letters but not immediately opening it.

“What’s the matter, Little Princess? Want your seat back?” Train asked, sitting up to look across at her.

“No, I’m okay.”

Train sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. “Something bothering you?”

“Why aren’t I in school?” Eve blurted, looking up at Train.

“Do you want to go to school?”

Eve looked away. “I- well, I’ve already learned most of what I need to know from my books.”

“That’s not what I asked you,” Train chided gently, and waited out her silence, knowing she’d answer him eventually.

Eve toyed with the corners of the book in her hands. “Other kids, normal kids, they go to school. Why don’t I?”

“I didn’t go to school,” Train said with a shrug, and Sven snorted from his place at the table.

“If you’re trying to make her want to go to school, you’re on the right track.”

“Hey!” Train yelled indignantly before turning back to Eve. “Where is this coming from, Little Princess? You’ve never shown any interest in school before.”

“Is it my powers?” Her skin shimmered the way it does when she creates her weapons, but this time, she let her skin shift back to its normal state. “Is it too problematic for me to go to school because I’m different?”

“Your abilities will only hinder what you do with your life if you let them, Little Princess.”

They were quiet for a minute, then, almost tentatively, Eve asked, “Is that how you deal with having been the Black Cat?”

“I had thought, back then, that being the Black Cat was the only way I could live.” Train sat back again, his eyes lost in time, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Then I met her.”

“Saya.” It was a statement – there was no question as to who Train was referring to.

“Saya,” Train agreed. “She taught me a lot about life; about what it means to choose. So I chose.”

“Do you think I can choose, too?”

Train smiled at her. “I think you already have, Little Princess. You’re not what you once were, and that’s all that matters.”

Eve smiled, cracking open her book at last. “I want to be a sweeper, like my parents.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from the table, and Train met Sven’s eyes, feeling the weight of Eve’s words.

“Then you will be,” train said simply, he gaze never wandering from Sven’s.


End file.
